


Hux's Lamentation

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Masochism, Pain, Sadism, Violence, horror movie au, puzzle box, ren is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Kylo Ren cannot refuse the siren's call of debauchery unmatched.Written for Huxloween Prompt: Horror Movie AU





	

Ren slipped his legs out from under the covers, gingerly pulling himself from the General’s side to set his bare feet on the cold durasteel floor. He heard Hux shift behind him, Ren stilled and looked at the man. Hux snuffled, curling himself up in the heat of the space that Ren had just vacated. Ren let out a slow breath and stood.

He hastily grabbed the black silk robe hanging on the bedpost and slid it on. He grit his teeth and let a long breath out of his nose in response to the pain that ran through him as the robe ran across the wounds on Ren’s back. Both of them had been especially wound up this evening and Hux had suggested using a cane. Ren licked his lips as the searing became a dull throbbing. He pulled the robe closed over his growing erection and belted it.

Ren walked out into Hux’s sitting room, catching sight of the golden cube on the faux mantelpiece. He licked his lips in anticipation, creeping closer. Ren caught sight of himself in the mirror behind the cube. His eyes were like glass in the galactic light pouring in through the view port. In the dim cold light Ren could see the sweat that had broken out on his brow and upper lip. He took in a deep breath and reached for the cube.

When Hux had first let Ren into his quarters for one of their trysts the cube had caught Ren’s eye. It looked like an old artifact left behind by some sect of force users or another, but when he approached it he felt the deadness of the thing. It was entirely force null. Putting his hand near the surface he felt how the inch of air above the surface of the thing had no force response at all.

“A puzzle box,” Hux noted, sliding his arms around Ren’s waist from behind and kissing his neck. “I bought it years ago but never solved it.”

“You?” Ren said, quirking his brow and turning to face Hux. “I would figure a brilliant man like yourself would have stopped eating and sleeping until it was solved.” Hux made a humming sound and dragged his lips across the nape of Ren’s neck.

“The seller had told me that solving the box would transport me to a land of exquisite pleasure. I figured I’d save it for when I’m emperor, I have too much left to do to get entirely immersed in ecstasy,” Hux grinned against Ren’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss. The puzzle box had been forgotten that night, but ever since then it caught Ren’s eye every time he came to Hux.

Ren clasped his hands around the puzzle box, feeling his hands go all but numb in the Force null area surrounding the thing. A chill ran through his shoulders at the sensation. He stared around himself again, making sure Hux hadn’t woken. He was still alone. He slipped into the tiny room adjacent to the bedroom that Hux had set up as a meditation chamber of sorts. He’d gotten tired of Ren being pissy when he was pulled out of meditation by Hux making breakfast.

Ren stepped in and gently shut the door behind him, tapping a switch to turn on the dim lights in the room.  He sat himself in the very center of the room, as if he were preparing for meditation and took a few slow breaths. He’d enjoyed his time with Hux, but a land of endless rapture was just too tempting. He’d never tasted sins of the flesh before he had crawled into Hux’s arms, and now he wanted more.

At every chance he’d had since that first time he’d indulged in every pleasure available to him. Every mission to every strange world, drugs, beings, seedy dark alley things that not even the most depraved would speak aloud; Ren had tried them all. Not one of them was enough. He took a moment to imagine what sort of debauchery awaited him if he could solve the box and he grinned.

He closed his eyes and slid his fingers against the surface of the cube, testing out the weight of it. His nails tripped over a seam and he ran his fingers over it again, applying a little pressure. There was a click, and something shifted. Ren’s eyes snapped open. One piece of the box had shifted up, and before his eyes it slid apart. Ren held his breath and glanced around himself wildly, breathing faster now. He cupped his hands around the box and pushed the piece back into place.

The pieces slid back into place and it was again just a cube. Ren turned it around again in his hands, trying to still his pounding heart. When he felt something loose he almost screamed in triumph when a whole half of the box in a star pattern shifted up. He breathed harder, twisting at the thing and reshaped it into a star. For a moment all was still, but then the Force itself seemed to erupt from the box itself and Ren dropped it in front of him; scrambling away, and pushing his back against the door.

There was a moment of utter stillness until the artificial lights flickered and died. The box itself seemed to glow with an unholy light that dimly lit the space. Ren rolled onto his knees to get a closer look. There was the sudden clink of chains and a terrifying pain erupted on Ren’s right side. Another clink, and now his left was burning as well. Two more and he was being arched back, shoulders straining. He opened his mouth to scream but found he could not.

“You summoned me, Master of the Knights of Ren,” a cold voice spoke from where the box lay. Ren rolled his head forward and he saw a man standing there, in long black robes, spikes driven into his skull at even intervals. The man’s eyes shined in the dim light of the box as he stared at Ren’s arching body.

“No,” Ren sniveled. He tried to struggle away but the hooks only tore at him. There were four more clinks and four hooks embedded themselves into his arms; one in each bicep and one in each forearm. “This isn’t what I wanted!” Ren screamed, agony consuming him as the chains tightened.

“You solved the box,” the man in black robes replied, not moving. “I’ve come to take you to our realm where pain and pleasure are indivisible. We have such sights to show you.”

Ren let out a final scream of abject pain and terror amongst the sounds of the chains retracting back into the box. The box reformed itself and the lights came back on.

“Ren?” came Hux’s voice from the sitting room. There was a tapping on the door of the meditation chamber. Hux pushed the door open.

“Ren?” he asked again, glancing around the room. He caught sight of the puzzle cube on the far side of the room, just as unassuming as it had been on his mantel.

“Oh, Ren,” he said, gingerly lifting the cooling box in his hands and turning it over. That damned fool, Hux thought to himself.

He returned to his sitting room and placed the puzzle box back on the mantel, going over what he would tell the Supreme Leader about his missing apprentice.

**Author's Note:**

> Come over to my [tumblr](http://www.garbageismydomain.tumblr.com) to say hi!


End file.
